According to a particular embodiment, a semiconductor wafer may be diced into a number of individual electronic die comprising integrated circuits (ICs). The dice may be subsequently assembled into a package that is mounted to a printed circuit board. Prior to assembly on a printed circuit board, individual ICs may be transported by placing individual electronic die onto a flexible carrier tape comprising apertures. In a particular embodiment, the carrier tape may comprise crossbars on the front and back of each aperture in the carrier tape. The assembly further includes a cover tape for securing the integrated circuits within the carrier tape. The carrier tape, cover tape and electronic die assembly may be rolled onto a reel that may be shipped and stored.